


Good Kitty

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Nico, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, Headspace, M/M, Maste Nico di Angelo, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sub Percy, kitten Percy Jackson, leash, rare kink, sex toy, soft nico, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Nico makes sure Percy is taken care of in every way after the day’s events. Sequel by request by Takara_PhoenixRare Kink: Light Pet-Play and Electro-Stimulation





	Good Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Requested Sequel to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072965

“Nico, please it’s been so long since we were last together and all you’ve done today is tease me.” Percy pouted and Nico chuckled as he ran his fingers through Percy’s hair. Percy shuddered at the touch and let out a soft mewl as he melted into the familiar touch. 

“You’re not wrong and look at you sweet one, I just petted your hair and your halfway gone,” Nico smirked knowingly as he hooked his fingers in the front of the other’s collar and tugged Percy closer getting a soft noise. 

“Nicccooo,” Percy whined as he ground against Nico’s hip edging on desperation.

“Now you know that isn’t right kitten, address me properly.” Nico smacked Percy’s ass in a warning, Percy yelped and his cheeks flushed brightly. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just been so long Master.” Percy whimpered as Nico’s hands started to knead his ass and press their groins together, the rough fabric of his pants making Percy’s head spin with the sensations on his naked skin. 

“I know sweet one, don’t you trust me to give you exactly what you need?” Nico kissed alongside Percy’s jawline as he thought about what he wanted to do to Percy first. 

“Do you want to be my pretty kitty again?” Nico eyed a nearby trunk that held items that Percy hadn’t been around to wear in a long time since to that bastard Gabe. 

“Please Master, oh please can I?” Percy gasped quietly as he looked at Nico with wide eyes full of hope. 

“Of course you can sweet one, but you know my rules.” Nico leaned back on his hands to look at Percy. 

“Yes Master, thank you.” Percy nodded eagerly as he twisted around onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the trunk, ass swaying enticingly making Nico’s cock twitch in his pants. Percy pawed around in the trunk for a moment before making a cute ‘aha’ noise and he crawled back to Nico with items held tightly in between his lips. 

“Such a good kitty.” Nico praised as he petted Percy’s hair again when the dark-haired man dropped the items between Nico’s legs.

“Thank you, Master.” Percy sighed into the touch and smiled happily when Nico placed a headband onto his head knowing his black cat ears were now in place. 

“Turn around for me sweet one, yes just like that.” Nico hummed as Percy twisted and dropped his torso onto the ground so his ass was on display. 

“There we go, god you’re so cute like this kitten.” Nico crooned as he popped the small metal butt plug into Percy’s twitching hole and a soft black fur tail rested against Percy’s ass. 

“Thank you, Master.” Percy shook his hips a bit before turning back to face Nico, cheeks a pretty pink against his tanned skin. 

“Oh Master, you look uncomfortable.” Percy gasped and Nico made a choked sound when Percy all but face planted in his crotched and mouthed at the outline of his erection through the fabric of his pants. 

“Allow me to help you, Master.” Percy purred as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Nico’s clothed cock. 

“Eager thing aren’t you today kitten, but don’t let me stop you. Enjoy your treat sweet one.” Nico patted Percy’s head and his hips twitched when Percy used his teeth to unzip his pants and tugged down the waistband of his boxers to let Nico’s thick cock spring up into the air. Percy let out a breath as he felt his own cock jerk between his thighs at the close-up sight of Nico’s cock and the musky scent that surrounded him. Percy sucked the tip of Nico’s cock into his mouth and sucked lightly while flicking his eyes up at Nico.

Nico’s face was flushed and his eyes were full of love and arousal as he stroked his hand over Percy’s head, taking care to avoid the black cat ears. Percy slowly pressed forward letting Nico’s length fill his mouth in a way that made him breathe through his nose and wiggle his hips feeling his tail sway as he became addicted to the taste and weight of Nico’s cock in his mouth. Percy hollowed his cheeks as he dragged his nails down Nico’s thighs as he bobbed his head rapidly, keeping eye contact with Nico as he sucked his Master off. 

“You haven’t lost your touch kitten, always so good at the task I give you.” Nico praised through his moans as he watched entranced at the sight of Percy’s head moving at his crotch and his pouty, sinful lips wrapped around his shaft. 

“Thank you, Master,” Percy purred when he let Nico’s cock pop from his lips to rest wetly against his cheek. 

“I think that’s enough, you know I prefer to come in my favorite hole after all.” Nico eased Percy back up onto his knees with a single finger on Percy’s chin. 

“Yes Master,” Percy blushed prettily as he melted a bit when Nico dragged his nails over his neck, stopping just above his collar. Nico wound the leash around his hand and gave it a yank, Percy let out a little yip as he crashed against Nico’s chest. 

“Be a good kitty and stay still for me,” Nico ordered as he wrapped his arm around Percy’s hips and used his other hand to tangle his fingers in the fur of the tail plug. 

“Oh!” Percy let out a little gasp as Nico started to play with the plug, sending sparks through his body and his cock really started to harden up against Nico’s thigh. 

“Feels good doesn’t it sweet one?” Nico crooned as he twisted and tugged at the tail until Percy was gasping into his neck and hips rocking against his thigh until the other was all but rutting against him. 

“Master,” Percy whimpered when Nico pulled the plug out fully making him whine a bit at the feeling of being empty and how he could feel his rim clenching at the empty air. 

“You know I always take care of my pretty kitty, don’t worry sweet one,” Nico promised as he tugged on the leash again making Percy arch his back. 

“Now be good for me and get comfortable on the bed hmm?” Nico licked the shell of Percy’s ear knowing it made his lover weak. Percy nodded quickly and made sure to waggle his hips as he crawled towards the open door to the bedroom knowing Nico was watching him from behind. 

Nico took a calming breath, adjusting himself so he was tucked back into his pants and he ignored his erection as he pulled out a small box and a bottle of lube. He smiled at the sight of Percy on the bed, face buried in a pillow and ass propped up high to keep himself on display for his Master. 

“Very nice kitten,” Nico praised as he readied the lube and eased the tip into Percy’s twitching hole and squeezed the bottle. Percy gave a surprised mewl at the cool liquid that suddenly filled him and some slipped out of him when the bottle was pulled back.

“Oh look at what a mess you are kitten, I think you’re going into heat, there is no way you wouldn’t be with the way your soaking back here.” Nico swiped his fingers over one of the trails of lube that was now running down his thighs. 

Percy felt his cheeks burn and he pushed his face deeper into the pillow as Nico smeared the liquid over his rim generously and the fact that Percy felt hot everywhere and soaked back there did drive home the fact he could very much be in heat. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head kitten, I know just how to deal with a bitch in heat.” Nico patted Percy’s ass and smiled at a weak mewl and full body twitch Percy gave at his words. 

Percy felt a small tampered tip easing its way into him, it was small so Percy relaxed and it slowly got wider but nothing he hadn’t taken before so he was slightly disappointed when he felt the circle base settle against his rim. 

Percy let out something close to a howl when suddenly the plug inside of him started to grow, but not in the normal way. It was like something was opening up and stretching him wider and wider with each small click he heard coming from behind him. 

“Relax sweet one, it’s just an anal flower, see I just do this and the plug blooms like a flower inside of you, doesn’t it feel good against your walls?” Nico opened the plug a bit more and watched as Percy’s cock dripped with pre-cum as his hole was stretched wider and wider. 

“This isn’t the only surprise this toy has for you, just relax and come as much as you want kitten,” Nico advised and clicked another button and watched the reaction. 

Percy’s body jolted and he let out a scream, cock spurted ropes of cum as he collapsed down onto the bed as a literal spark came from the plug inside of him and set his nerves alight in the best way. Percy panted for breath as he blinked to rid the spots from his vision before he was moaning again as the electricity started up in low pulses but it just increased. Percy found himself humping the bed below him to relieve the pressure that was building in his hardening cock. Nico pushed the toy in a bit deeper and watched as Percy screamed again as he jerked up off the bed as the electricity brushed over his prostate and another orgasm was ripped out of him. 

Percy realized he was drooling into his pillow as he clutched at the sheets below him as he whimpered and whined desperately as he felt strung out and exhausted just from the two back to back orgasms. 

“Ssh, you did so well for me sweet one. I know it’s been a while and I think we’ll have to work back up to your old record.” Nico saw the way Percy was already out of it and shut off the electricity and twisted the bottom of the plug so the plug closed up and was pulled free of Percy who let out a soft keening noise at the sensations. 

“It’s okay kitten, you just have to lay here and let you Master take care of you.” Nico kissed up Percy’s spine before lifting Percy’s shaking legs up so he was back in his previous position. Nico unzipped his pants and let his aching cock free before mounting Percy from behind, easily sliding his cock into Percy’s slightly gaping and wet hole. 

Percy moaned at the feeling of Nico’s girth spreading him open and filling him in a way the toy didn’t manage. Nico bit and sucked at Percy’s neck, making sure to mark up every inch of skin he could reach as he started to pound into his lover’s hole. 

Percy rocked weakly back against Nico as his cock tried to harden again but failed and Percy let out a soft mewl when Nico groaned in his ear as his cock throbbed in Percy’s ass and then filled the other with his cum. Nico twisted them so they were spooning and his cock still lodged in Percy’s ass, keeping him full of his cum and hole open. 

“You did so perfectly for me kitten, I’m so proud of you, you did so well for your Master.” Nico praised, laughing softly when Percy wiggled happily and gave a soft lick to his cheek while making a soft purring noise to show how deep in his headspace he was. 

“I love you too sweet one and I am never going to let you leave my sight again,” Nico promised as he tugged Percy in closer, happy to have his Percy back in his arms.


End file.
